


Anniversary

by Serenity1



Series: Batman [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anniversary, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Daddy Kink, Large Breasts, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Size Kink, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Clark and Bruce spends the night together.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BvS!
> 
> This is my first time writing Alpha/Omega story so I'm not too sure about the dynamics of being omega. I just wanted to try writing myself on the aspect. I have no beta, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy the one shot!
> 
> \---------

Bruce was moaning as Clark Kent was on top of him as he suckled on one of his breasts and kneaded the other. The two were naked as they were having sex within inside Bruce's bedroom on top of his king sized bed.

Bruce put one of his hands on top of Clark's head as Clark let go with a small 'pop' of the breast. Bruce whimpered in disappointment but moaned again as he felt Clark suckling the other breast.

"D-Daddy, please….." Bruce stammered.

Clark let go off the second breast as he was panting slightly. He looks up as at Bruce who was breathing erratically, "I'm going to fuck you in your pussy, baby," he said licking his lips as Bruce nodded eagerly.

Clark sat up as he stroke his huge, hung cock. They just had anal earlier and his cock was still sticky with semen but he wanted to be sure since he didn't want to hurt his precious omega.

Without any warning at all, he enters his cock within one swift motion making Bruce shout out. "Oh fuck!!!" He had cried out, shutting his eyes as his hands were all over Clark's sweaty back.

Clark was fully sheathed inside Bruce's pussy, he began to pound into Bruce as the headboard behind them begun to hit the wall noisily. He loved being inside of him, it felt right and protective.

Bruce was screaming in ectasy, Clark was sure if Alfred have been inside the manor right now, he would have been able to hear it. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me….!" Bruce chanted out.

Clark continues to pound into his pussy as he watches Bruce's breasts jiggle with each thrust. He loved those two breasts, he got both of his hands and he put it on his two breasts as he thrusts.

He held them there as he felt the breasts soft against his hands as he pounded. It was incredibly sexy as hell as he squeezes the globes making Bruce moan.

Bruce's head was thrown back in pleasure as he was really feeling his mate's huge, size cock inside. The headboard was pounding against the wall and he didn't give a damn on whoever hears it.

"Oh Clark! Oh fuck!" Bruce cried out as he opens his eyes and looks up at Clark. He groans as he felt Clark moved his hands towards his hips so that he could hold him steady.

He kept staring at him as Bruce has his mouth opened in pleasure as an 'O' as he was watching Clark really pounding into him.

It wasn't long as both of them came with a yell as Clark slumped onto Bruce, both of them panting heavily. Clark moves his face as he kisses Bruce's cheek, "That was fantastic, baby," he said nuzzling.

"Daddy, the night is still young," Bruce replies.

Clark sat up as he stares at his beloved. "Baby might be tired though," he said teasingly as he licked his lips.

Bruce gave him a glare, "I want more, daddy," he said.

"Do you want me to ride you baby or do you want to give daddy oral?" Clark asked as he touched his hardened cock and begun stroking it slightly.

Bruce moans, the things that Clark does to him. He may be fifty, but he was still fit as fuck and could do more than what Clark was saying. "I want to suck you," he said.

Clark nodded as he moved to arranged himself on the bed as he was now sitting at the edge. "Kneel before me baby," he said.

Bruce moved so that he could eagerly get on the floor to kneel in front of his cock. Bruce was horny for that cock in front of him.

Clark smiled at his omega, he took his cock and he moved forward on the bed so that his cock's head was now touching Bruce's lips. "Such a good omega," he said huskily.

Bruce didn't say anything as Clark pushes his cock making Bruce open his mouth. As soon as Bruce engulfed half his cock, Clark watches his omega suck eagerly on his cock as he stroke the base of the cock.

Clark was panting at the sight as he was gripping the edges of the bed. "Oh fuck!!! Fuck yes baby, take it all in!!!" He exclaims.

Bruce just suck and suck the huge length as he knew that was what Clark likes. Bruce may be an omega, but Clark was something else and he was lucky to have him as an alpha.

\--------

It was early morning when they finally stopped having sex as the two were about to sleep. Bruce was beside Clark on the bed as he hugged him.

"Thank you for letting me 'daddy' today," Clark said.

"I don't mind switching on the daddy kink, baby," Bruce said slowly.

Clark smiles at him as he kisses the top of his head. "Hmm, well, I prefer myself calling you 'daddy' since you're the older one in this relationship," he said teasingly.

Bruce gave him a light kick on his leg making Clark laugh. "Whatever suits you, baby," he said.

"Happy anniversary, my love," Clark said.

"Happy anniversary," Bruce echoes back and the two kissed one another before they fell asleep on each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Be on the lookout for the next story.


End file.
